Trapped in a closet
by Iheartblue12
Summary: What happens when Roxas is trapped with Kairi in a closet? Roxiri
1. Hayner the douche

****

Authors Note:

**Hey this is my first story.**

**hope u like!**

* * *

**I do NOT own kingdom hearts but if i did i would be rich!! **

**Sora: "Yeah and the game would suck!"**

**Me: "Nuh-uh!"**

**Roxas: "Whatever, Start the story!!"**

**Namine: "Wow pushy much.."**

**Roxas: "Like I said: WHATEVER, START THE STORY!!"**

_Huh? How did I get in this closet? Oh yeah, Hayner. God what a douche._

**FLASHBACK**

I was walking to Hayner's house for help with math homework. Or was it science? My point is I went over there. I knocked no the door and Hayner's mother gladly let me in. She thinks im like a second son or something. She would always say "Roxas, get some milk for me." Dosent she know she's lactose tolerate? So anyway I go to Hayners room which always kinda creeped me out. It had black walls, skulls galore, and Olette pictures. (which was also creepy) Instead of Hayner and his goofy smile sitting on his bed its pitch black in his room. So with common sense I turn on the light. All of a sudden a blindfold is placed over my eyes. I hear Hayner weirdly cackling "Muwaahaaha! Roxas, keep her company in the closet." So of course I start panicking. Who is this 'Her' he is ranting about? He throws me into the closet. Literaly! I know what you are thinking. How could Hayner throw me across the entire room? Well, the awnser is I dont know. Well I land on the hard wood floor of the closet. I know what else you are thinking. Why is he doing this? The awnser is again I dont know. Is he on drugs? Drinking? I guess I will find out soon enough.

**END FLASHBACK**

_Wow...Hayner you douche._

******Authors Note: This is a humor story. I dont like that drama,angst,horror stuff. Its creepy. Plain creepy.**

**REVEIW PLZ!! **

**Im an amutuer give me some slack...or atleast some advice. )**

* * *


	2. Her & Fun with Magic

**Hiya!** **Im back!!**

**Sorry i wouldve made this chapter ALONG time ago but i didnt know how to add chapters.**

**I kno i can be reterded.**

**!!I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!!**

**crazy right?**

**Sora: Sure, whatever...**

**Me: What you wouldn't agree with meh? 0**

**Roxas: Pretty much**

**-Merlin appears- "Muwaahaahaahaa! :D IGIVEYOUMYPOWERSTOOWNKINGDOMHEARTSJUSTKIDDING!! -Poofs away in a cloud of cinnamon-**

**Roxas: What the fu-**

**Kairi: NO bad language!**

**Roxas: OKAY OKAY! God you're just like my mother!**

**Kairi:What did you just say!?**

**Sora: Way to go Roxas, agree with your _girlfriend!_**

**Kairi&Roxas: -Deathglare- **

**Riku: Jeez freaks...**

**Everyone: PIKACHU! I CHOOSE YOU!**

**Riku: -Gets zapped by pikachu- "Ugh, so cute and fluffly but SO dangerous!"**

**Kairi: Did Riku just say 'cute and fluffy'?**

**Me: -nods- Apocolypse much huh?**

**Roxas: START THE DAMN STORY!!**

**Kairi: HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO FUCKING CUSS!?**

**Roxas: I dunno like 5 million...**

**-SMACK!-**

* * *

**.:ROXAS P.O.V:.**

"Owch!" Something says from under me. I snapped my eyes open to see what it was. Long dark red flowing hair, dark indigo eyes. _Kairi._ I thought. Why was Kairi in here? "Uh, im sorry Kairi...that i uh, flew onto you." I said breathlessly. She laughed. At me! I have to admit I like her laugh. "Its okay. Like you knew I was in here." She said. "So why exactally are we in here?" She asked. "I really dont know. Stuipid Hayner THREW me in here without question." I said annoyed. "How long do you think we will be in here?" Kairi asked. "I don't know." "Oh...well what do you want to do?" Kairi asks. "Sleep. Since I don't have to do homework now." I say. I instently black out. (ive been doing that alot havent I?)

* * *

**.:KAIRI P.O.V:.**

Roxas' steady breathing relaxes the closet in which they are forced in. I watch him sleep. His bangs moving ever so slightly from his breath. I blush realizing what I was doing but I don't care. A bloodcurtling scream could be heard outside the door.I quickly wakes Roxas from is oh-so-needed nap just in time to hear the scream. "AH! WAS Z'THAT!?" I say huddling closer to Roxas. "Heh, if you've seen as many horror movies as i've seen you would know." Roxas says smirking.

_Thump-Thump-Thump-Thump_

"EEK! WHATS THAT NOW!?" I scream. "Its the sound of our beating hearts together saying that something terrible...is coming through that door," Roxas says dramatically."..NOW!!" I scream bloody murder as the door swings open and a blinding light fills the room. Im still screaming, Roxas is eating pie (WTF?) and that stuipid light won't go away! I see a form being dragged into the room. The door finally closes to reveal Sora looking pitifully baby-like. "Humhp, stupid Hayner..." He glumbles. "Thats what IM sayin!" Sora snaps his head to us. His eyes brighten. "Kairi! My Love!" Sora gives me a hug. Then he looks to Roxas. "Roxas! My Blond Minnie meh!" He comes in for a hug. Roxas pushes him away. "Wadd'ya mean!? We're the same height!" "Tsk tsk IM older!" "Yeah by three minutes!"

Suddenly I wish Sora didn't fly into the closet

* * *

**.:NO ONE'S P.O.V:.**

Sora was sprawled out on the floor of the closet while Kairi was lying in a corner and poor Roxas had to stand. There was _so _much room in one's closet. Dazed and exaughsted Roxas streched his neck. He had to suppress a gasp when Merlin suddenly appeard. "Sora! Kairi! Look whos here!!" Roxas hissed between his teeth. Both teens opened their tired eyes to see the one and only Merlin. "Eheh I see you don't have any room in this here closet! Why not stay at my place?" Merlin said as he snapped his fingers and a door appeard. They step inside. "Oh, don't forget to take off you're shoes before you go on the berber." Merlin said. "Pshh, why would we step in baby food?" asked Roxas. "It's not baby food thats _Gerber_!" yelled Sora. "Heh, what are you the rug doctor?" scoffed Roxas. "Maybe I am!" flared Sora. "Well im the rug master!" boasted Roxas. "ENOUGH!" bellowed Merlin. "Get out get out get out! Crazy teens no more! Be gone!" Merlin said. Shuffleing them back into the closet and the door disappears. "Great job mister_ 'Rug Master_'" Sora teased. "Shut up you two!" sighed Kairi. "Great mister _'Rug Doctor,'"_ said Roxas. "You made Kairi mad!" "Nuh-uh! It was you!" "Guys! In case you didn't notice Namine is in here!" Screamed Kairi. "God, you fucktards."

Everyone turned to see Namine huddling herself with a Sauske Uchiha doll in a corner. "Hi Namine!" beamed Sora. Namine just nodded. He sounded a bit too happy for being locked in a closet. _Oh well_ She thought. _Atleast I get to stay in here with Roxas!_ "Hey, Nami you seem kinda glum." It was a music to her ears that voice. She looked up to see Roxas looking at her. Instently her hearts melted.

"I know what we can do to cheer Namine up!" snickered Sora. "Truth or Dare!"

* * *

**In case you didn't know 'Berber' means rug. **

**Wow! We really do learn something new everyday! D**

**Listen up people! Im not going to continue this story until I have 10 reveiws! **

**People read but don't write reveiws. If you have any people you want me to add or couples to write tell me.**

**Oh! and If you don't like how my story is going so far tell me PUH-LEZE! I want this to be the best for you.**

**Jeez I sound like a loyal employe. Fun with cash registers!**

**I DONT OWN:**

**NARUTO**

**KINGDOM HEARTS**

**BLADES OF GLORY**

**BOY MEETS WORLD**

**I used some lines from Boy meets world and Blades of Glory both very good shows/movies I recemend (spelling?)**

**REVEIW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS!!**

**and if you want a cookie )**


End file.
